Escape from HFIL
by Foopar
Summary: What if the villains of HFIL find out how to escape? Then the Z fighters have a lot of work to do. What if the villains find out how to get even stronger then they were before? Then hilarity is sure to ensue.
1. First is Buu, Cell, and Frieza

**Author's notes**

**Hi there. Just a quick little note, in this story, GT didn't happen. For the sole reason that I never saw GT. Most people say it sucked, but I wouldn't know, seeing as I never saw it. Also, just a heads up, some characters (mainly the villains) will act a bit OOC. But it's all for the sake of humor. And one more thing, there's going to be some minor language, but only from Super Boo. No other character will say so much as damn.**

**HFIL**

Another boring day in HFIL goes by. All the 'inmates' have already given up hope of leaving. Really it wasn't as bad as everyone says. It was boring, but that's pretty much it. The villains passed there time by sparing, and playing cards.

"Got any queenth? Freiza asked in a very feminine way.

"Naw homey." Super boo replied. Frieza grabbed a card.

"(gasp) OMG! I like, got a pair! I can't believe it!" Frieza yelled excitedly while putting down two 5's.

"I can not believe how pretty I am." Cell said.

"Yo, Cell, ya got any jacks?" Super boo asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah right, here." Cell said while handing over a jack, never taking his eyes of the mirror in his hands.

"Yo, homey. It's your turn." Super boo said to Cell.

"Oh yeah right, uh do you have any sevens?" he asked Super Boo.

"Oh damn." Super Boo said as he handed over his card.

"Umm, do you have any theventh?" Frieza asked Cell.

"What?" Cell asked.

"Theven." Frieza repeated.

"I think he said seven." Super Boo said to Cell.

"Oh, yeah here." Cell said.

"(gasp) Yay I won!" Frieza yelled.

"Yo man, this place sucks!" Gangster Boo yelled while pushing the card table. It landed 2 miles away.

"Why? I'm here, shouldn't that make it good?" Cell asked.

"Naw dog, it don't." Boo said.

"I want to go back to earth! Ya'know, cause some chaos, kill a few billion people, like the old days." Boo continued.

"Then lets escape." Cell said. He stood up, and took his eyes away from the mirror for the first time Boo could remember.

"It ain't that easy." Boo said.

"Yes it is. All I have to do is charm the guard into letting us leave." Cell said with a cocky smile. Before Super Boo could say anymore, Cell was off. Buu and Frieza followed.

_Later_

"Haha, pretty 'charming' homey!" Super Boo said in a fit of laughter. Cell was unable to convince the ogre to tell them where the escape route was, so Cell ended up breaking nearly every bone in his body.

"Stop laughing. It worked didn't it? He told us where the exit is, so let's go." Cell said.

"Hang on guyth, I don't think thith ith a good idea." Frieza said.

"Yo man, stop being such a wimp! We can escape now, c'mon." Super Boo said. The three of them then flied to the location that the ogre told them about, and ended up going through a very narrow and dark hall. Eventually they reached a door, and upon being opened, led them into a drawer in King Yemma's desk. Lucky for them, King Yemma wasn't there.

"Let's go before he come's back." Cell said.

"Hang on to me." He continued.

"I don't swing like that." Super Boo said.

"I will." Frieza said excitedly.

"No you idiots! I'll use instant transmission!" Cell yelled.

"Oh." Super Boo said.

"Aww." Frieza said. Super Boo and Frieza grabbed Cell, and then teleported away.

**Meanwhile at the lookout**

Piccolo was humming 'stop, in the name of love', Dende was overlooking the world, and Mr. Popo was making toast. Suddenly Goku appeared.

"Oh, hey Goku." Dende said with a smile.

"Hi Dende." Goku said.

"What's up?" Dende asked.

"Well, the thing is, recently I felt..." Goku suddenly stopped.

"Goku?" Dende asked. Goku started sniffing the air, and then turned to Dende with a creepy pervert smile.

"Hehe, Mr. Popo's making toast." Goku said. He then blasted off, inside the lookout.

"Goku wait, what were you talking about- ahh forget it." Dende said.

**Back with our favorite villains**

"Guyth, what are we doing here?" Frieza whispered to his friends. They were just arriving at the lookout.

"We gotta train homey. The hyperbolic time chamber is perfect. Were no match for the Z fighter's like this. If we run into them like this, were history." Super Boo said.

"But what if we get caught!" Frieza said, starting to sweat.

"Calm down, we won't get caught. I'm perfect at everything, including sneakiness." Cell said.

"Just follow my lead, and we'll be fine." He continued.

"Stop, in the name of love." Piccolo hummed.

"Huh?" he said as he felt a familiar energy.

"Wha- that can't be right." He said. He walked towards the energy, and came face to face with...

"Boo! Cell! Wh- how-..." Piccolo was speechless.

"Hey! What about me!" Frieza yelled.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Frieza hi." Piccolo said not scared at all. An awkward silence filled the air after. No one knew what to say. After a few minutes Cell spoke up.

"How did you find us anyway?" He asked.

"I felt Frieza's energy." he said.

"Yo Frieza, whats wrong with you dog! Why didn't you suppress your power!" Super Boo yelled.

"I'm Thorry Boo." Frieza said sadly.

**Meanwhile**

"Huh? (Gasp) Goku, did you feel that!" Dende yelled. Goku looked up from his plate.

"Yh, gocks wha I wacked do kell woo." He said.

"Wh- swallow your toast!" Dende yelled. Goku did as he was told, and began to choke.

"Guh, looks like Piccolo's on his own." Dende sighed.

**Meanwhile**

Goten and Trunks were watching TV.

**Back at the lookout**

"Well Piccolo, it's been fun, but I'm afraid we must be going." Cell said. He punched Piccolo in the face, and he passed out.

"Alright good, lets bounce." Super Boo said to Cell.

"Agreed. Where is the hyperbolic time chamber?" Cell asked.

"This way." Super Boo said. Soon, they were at the door. They entered, and began training.

_"Cough cough _Hack!" Goku yelled as he spit out a large chunk of toast.

"Are you ok?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Yeah, I'll be ok." Goku said.

"Good, now Goku you have to go!" Dende started.

"I just fe-"

"Yeah yeah, I know. That's what I came to tell you about, before I smelled the toast that is." Goku said.

"Ok, then go. Piccolo's in danger." Dende said. Goku got off the table, and ran for Piccolo.

"Hmm, Dende. Come here!" Goku yelled as he found an unconscious Piccolo.

"He's alive, but Unconscious. Can you and Mr. Popo get him to bed?" Goku asked.

"Sure." Dende said.

"Alright good. I'm gonna go find Buu and Cell." Goku said.

"What about Frieza?" Dende asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah him to." Goku said.

**Author's notes**

** I warned you, Buu, Cell, and Frieza are completely OOC. I just always pictured Buu as sort of, well... black. lol. and Cell is self explanatory, and Frieza always struck me as, well, you know. I just want to say that there will be more escapees. Buu, Cell, and Frieza are just the first. More bad guys will come in the next chapter. Also, sorry of this chapter sucked, but the next will (hopefully) be better. One more thing, I know I spelled Buu's name wrong for most of this chapter. I kept spelling it Boo instead of Buu, but that won't happen anymore. So, please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter. I'm thinking Broly, and the ginyu force will be in it.**


	2. Now everyone else

**Author's notes**

**Before the chapter starts, I just wanna thank Animaster21 for reviewing the last chapter. Also, I've been wanting to watch Fusion reborn (thats one of the DBZ movies if you didn't know) but I can't find it on the internet. It's not even on youtube. The first half of it is, but not the second half. If anyone knows where I can watch it for free, with no download that would be great.**

"B-3!" Jeice called through the crowd. The Ginyu force, Broly, Nappa, and Raditz were all playing Bingo.

"Ok umm... G-2!" Jeice called again.

"Huh? (gasp) Hey! Hey I got Bingo! I GOT BINGO! I GOT BINGO!" Broly screamed from his seat.

"Calm down there buddy." Jeice said.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down!" Broly then powered up to super saiyan.

"I GOT BINGO! I'M THE GREATEST! AARRRGGHH!" Broly yelled. He then looked at his Bingo sheet.

"Huh? Oh... wait a minute, I made a mistake. Never mind." Broly said completely calm.

"This sucks!" Guldo called out.

"I like bingo." Nappa responded.

"No you idiot! I mean this! We've been in this place for years, and I'm sick of it!" Guldo yelled again.

"I must agree. Were all some of the most powerful beings in the universe!" Raditz yelled.

"Well, most of us." Recoome said. Raditz gave him a dirty look.

"As I was saying! We should be out wreaking havoc! Ruling the universe!" Raditz continued.

"Yeah, we SHOULD. But we can't. Were trapped here." Ginyu said.

"Ahh, but that's it! I heard that Frieza, Cell, and Super Buu managed to escape!" Raditz said.

"How?" Nappa asked.

"Well, it turns out there's a secret exit that leads into a drewer in King Yemme's desk. I overheard an ogre tell Cell about it, and he and Super Buu and Frieza used it to escape!" Raditz said.

"Well alright then. Let's go, before-" Jeice said before being cut off.

"Wh-, did you say B-4? That means... I GOT BINGO FOR REAL THIS TIME!" Broly screamed.

"No you idiot! I said before!" (_get it, say before out loud, its like B-4! Get it? No? Ahh well.)_

"Oh." Broly said sadly.

"Let's go before the ogre tells King Yemma that he told them. If he finds out they know about the secret exit, then he'll block it up or something." Jeice said. They then followed Raditz to the secret door and true to his word, it led to King Yemma's desk. Unfortunately for them, King Yemma was there this time.

"What do we do now? We can't open the drewer, he'll see us." Guldo said.

"Hmm, I got it!" Nappa said excitedly.

"_Sigh _What am I doing with my life?" King Yemma asked himself sadly. Suddenly he heard muffled voices coming from his drewer.

"What? No! Are you insane!" Came a voice that sounded like Raditz.

"Just do it!" Came a voice that sounded like Nappa.

"Hey! Whats going on!" King Yemma boomed.

"Uhh, it's me! Raditz! I've escaped!" Yelled Nappa. He then threw Raditz out of the drewer.

"So, looks like you've found yourself a rat hole to crawl out of." King Yemma said smugly.

"DOH! NAPPA YOU TWIT!" Raditz yelled as he flew away, followed by King Yemma.

"Hehe." Snickered Nappa as he got out of the drewer. So he, the Ginyu force, and Broly managed to get away scot free.

**Meanwhile**

"Ok, now where did those two- I mean three get off to?" Goku asked himself. He could no longer sense the three villains energy.

"Hmm, well I guess there long gone by now." He thought.

"I'll deal with them in the morning. Right now I've gotta eat. I'm starving! It's been like, a whole 2 minutes since I've eaten last!" Goku bellowed. He then flew off home.

**The next day**

"Well looks like thats it. It's been a whole year since we came in. And, unbelievebly, I'm even more great then I was when we first came in!" Cell said proudly.

"Yeah, I'm like, Thuper throng now!" Frieza said.

"Yeah, I'm packing some serious heat now homie!" Super Buu said happily.

"Allright then, I think we stand a good chance against the Z fighter's now. So, let us take our leave." Cell said while walking towards the exit. A look of horror then appeared on his face.

"Where's the door!" He shrieked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that green dude blew it up last time I was here." Super Buu said recounting his fight with Gotenks.

"I gueth the door leading to here ith thtill there becauthe thith ith an alternate dimenthion." Frieza said.

"What on earth did he just say?" Cell asked.

"He said the door on the outside is still there because this is an alternate dimension." Super Buu said.

"Ok, that explains one thing. But what about this. HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO ESCAPE! I'M TO PRETTY TO DIE HERE!" Cell shrieked.

"Relax dog, watch this." Super Buu said. He then turned around, and took in a deep breath. And then, after a dramatic pause...

"RRRRAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!" Super Buu screamed. And suddenly a hole appeared out of knowhere that lead outside.

"Exceptional work Buu." Cell said.

"Yeah, not lets bounce." Super Buu said while jumping out the hole. Cell and Frieza soon followed.

"Tho what now?" Asked Frieza.

"We kill the Z fighters of course." Cell said.

"Alright." Said Frieza. And they flew off.

"Dende!" Piccolo yelled.

"EEK!" Dende screamed at the sudden outburst.

"Did you feel that?" Piccolo asked.

"Well I-"

"Yeah, me to." Piccolo said, not waiting for his actual response.

"I'd better go." Piccolo said.

"Wait, Piccolo, what re you talk-" Piccolo flew off.

**Meanwhile**

Goten and Trunks were still watching TV.

**Back with Nappa, Broly, and the ginyu force**

"So what do we do now?" Nappa asked as they got back to earth.

"Let's do some badass poses!" Jeice suggested.

"Alright." Nappa saiad. So they spent the next few hours practicing various poses.

"That was fun!" Nappa said once they finished.

"Yeah, it was." Ginyu laughed.

"KAKAROT!" Broly screamed.

"Hey, I got an idea. We should all form a new team! All of us together, we'll have a name and we can do poses together, ad everything!" Jeice suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Nappa said. Suddenly they all heard screaming comning from above. They looked up to find Raditz falling from the sky. At the rate and velocity, he was sure to break a few bones. But no one felt like helping him. So he kept falling, and landed on his head.

"GAH!" he screamed.

"Raditz! You made it!" Nappa said cheerfully.

"MY FREAKING NECK!" Raditz screamed.

"How did you get away?" Nappa asked.

"Why didn't any of you help me!" Raditz yelled on the verge of tears.

"How did you get away?" Nappa asked like it was the first time. Raditz saw no point in complaining, so he just answered.

"Well, I couldn't get away. Yemma called up this guy, I think his name was Jiccon or something, (_sound familiar?) _and he was pretty tough. I couldn't beat him, so I decided on something... a little less ethical." Raditz said.

_Flashback time_

"WAAHHH!" Raditz literally cried after getting hit by Piccon.

"Wow, this guy is really... wimpy." Piccon said.

"Grrr, that's it!" Raditz yelled. He knew he couldn't beat Piccon, so he concentrated all of his chi into one energy ball, and hit the floor with it. Immidiantly, all the villains in HFIL flew out, and in the confusion, Raditz slipepd away and flew back to earth. Unfortunately, Piccon managed to get him with one last energy blast, and that's what sent him rocketing to the ground.

_End of flashback time_

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Raditz I wasn't paying attention. Could you say that again?" Nappa asked. Raditz started cringing his teeth.

"Hey Raditz, guess what!" Burter yelled.

"What?" Raditz asked not really caring.

"We've decided to make a new team! With all of us!" Burter added.

"KAKAROT!" Broly screamed again.

"Hmm, ok. I'll join." Raditz said.

"Huh? Oh no, I never said you could join." Burter said.

"Ahh let him join. He'll make the rest of us look better!" Ginyu bellowed. They all started laughing, except for Raditz who was on the verge of cracking his teeth with the grinding.

"Ok, first thing's first. Who's gonna be our new leader?" Jeice asked.

"OHH! ME! ME PICK ME! PLEASE PICK ME! OVER HERE, LOOK!" Nappa yelled.

"Ok, I vote Nappa." Jeice said.

"What about me!" Ginyu said.

"Well cap'n, it's a new team, so that mean's new leader." Jeice said. Ginyu joined Raditz in teeth grinding.

"KAKAROT!" Broly screamed for the third time.

"Ok, now we need a new name." Recoome said.

"How about, we call ourselves the CIA? For completely insanely awesome!" Nappa suggested.

"The avengers! Cause were gonna avenge ouselves by killing the Z fighters!" Burter said.

"BROLY WANT BE CALLED BROLY SQUAD!" Broly yelled.

"Hmm, I think your on to something there! Since I'm the leader, we'll be called... the Nappa squad!" Nappa said. Applause rang out in the group.

"Hehe, I'm so great." Nappa thought.

**Author's notes**

**Well there ya go. Thanks to Raditz, every bad guy in HFIL is now back on earth. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I'm going to try and focus completely on Goku and friends in the next chapter.**


	3. Lunch, Monopoly, and pink people

**Author's notes**

**Good news, I FINALLY found Fusion Reborn. After searching forever, I found it on youtube.**

Super Buu, Cell, and Frieza were still headed to Goku's house, and Piccolo was still trying to beat them there. Unfortunately for him, he could barely keep up with them before. But now that they've trained in the hyperbolic time chamber, it was pretty much a lost cause. What worried Piccolo the most was that they weren't even going at full speed. They were just relaxing and enjoying the flight. He was getting worried about there new strength.

"I'm hungry." Frieza said.

"Hmm, I suppose we could get a bite to eat." Cell said. They all stopped.

"Let's get some KFC!" Super Buu said excitedly.

"KFC! You can't be serious! Someone as incredible as me will not- can not eat anything but the finest cuisine!" Cell said.

"Cuisine? Cuisine! Yo man, stop talking with these fancy words! I can't understand a word ya'll is saying!" Super Buu complained.

"How about we go to Denny'th?" Frieza suggested.

"Yo man, I ain't eaten at Denny's." Super Buu said.

"I want Italian." Cell said.

"Denny'th!" Frieza wined.

"Why don't we just get some pizza?" Super Buu suggested. They spent the next half hour arguing over what to eat. Meanwhile, Piccolo took the opportunity and flew right by them. He was at Goku's in no time.

"Goku!" Piccolo yelled as he burst through the front door.

"Hi Piccolo!" Goku said cheerfully.

"Want to join us?" Goku asked, motioning to the monopoly board.

"What? No, there's no time for that!" Piccolo yelled.

"There's always time for monopoly." Gohan said.

"Listen to me! It's an emergency!" Piccolo yelled.

"Why don't we talk about it over dinner? Chi-chi's making a turkey!" Goku said with a large grin.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Piccolo screamed.

"WHAT! No! NO! You don't come barging into my house, unannounced, and start yelling at me and my family!" Chi-chi yelled.

"But you have to listen!" Piccolo pleaded.

"Not until you apologize." Chi-chi demanded.

"GAH! Ok fine, I'm sorry!" Piccolo yelled.

"Good. Now Piccolo, tell us why your here." Chi-chi said calmly. Piccolo opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"...Umm, I forgot." Piccolo said sheepishly.

"Well I'm sure you'll remember soon. But in the mean time why don't you join us?" Goku asked. Piccolo seemed to mull this over for a bit.

"... Ok." He said while sitting down. Meanwhile, Super Buu, Cell, and Frieza had just finished having lunch, (They ended up having Wendy's.) and were back in action.

"Do you guth think I should thtyle my hair like Wendy?" Freiza asked.

"Who's Wendy?" Cell asked.

"Ya'know, the red haired girl on all the Wendy'th thighnth." Frieza answered.

"Oh, the girl on the Wendy's sign's." Cell repeated.

"Yo man, you ain't even got hair!" Super Buu said.

"Come on, let's just hurry on to Goku's house." Cell said. They all took to the air and started flying, but suddenly stopped. They had all just thought of something, something that hadn't occurred to them until that moment. They all looked at each other to confirm what the other was thinking, and then fell back to the ground.

"Where does Goku live anyway?" Cell asked, even though he knew what they would say.

"I haven't got a clue." Super Buu said.

"Me neither." Frieza added. The three of them stood there for a few moments, thinking about there next move. Eventually Frieza came up with an idea.

"Why don't we athk Shenron to tell uth?" He suggested.

"Good plan homey." Buu said.

"Yes, because it's completely necessary to call upon a mythical dragon that can grant any wish, and ask it for directions." Cell said completely serious. So they were off, to get the dragon radar.

**Back at Goku's house**

The monopoly game was really getting intense. The battle was heating up, and no one seemed like they were about to give up. Goku rolled the dice, he got 9. Goku seemed to have a good move, but ended up going 'directly to jail.' Next up was Goten. He rolled and got 3. It was his lucky day, as he passed go and collected 200 dollars. Chi-Chi rolled, and landed on the electric company. She bought it, and added it as her 6th property. Gohan was up next, he rolled, and landed on community chest. Time seemed to stop. Everyone looked at Gohan, who in turn looked at the card stack. Sweat began to become visible on his forehead. The pressure was incredibly high. He slowly reached for the stack, worried that he would join his father in jail.

"You can do it son."Goku said assuringly.

"I believe in you." He continued. Gohan stretched his arm out further, and finally touched the stack. He was ready to pass out.

"Come on Gohan!" Chi-chi yelled. It was like Cell al over again. Everyone was counting on him. He couldn't stand it. His hands started to shake. He was breathing heavily. He grabbed a card. Slowly brought it up to his face. He swallowed hard, and looked at it.

"Your Xmas fund matures. Collect 100 dollars." He read aloud. Everyone other then Piccolo jumped up in loud cheers. Everyone was congratulating Gohan on his achievement. It was one of the best moments of his life.

"IT'S JUST A BOARD GAME, CALM DOWN!" Piccolo yelled. He was starting to get a headache.

**With the Nappa Squad**

The Nappa force was just putting the finishing touches on there poses. Everyone was laughing, and having fun. They were all like one big happy family. But then, he showed up. This... thing, just stood there. Looking at them. While in HFIL, everyone in the Nappa Squad learned how to sense power levels, and this things was the highest they had ever sensed. But no one knew who it was. This short, pink think just started at them. Then, it slowly formed an evil smile.

"Oh no." Nappa started.

"Were boned." He said as the pink thing attacked.


	4. Quest for the dragon radar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident evil... wait**

Buu, Cell, and Frieza had just arrived at Capsule Corp, in hopes that the dragon radar would be there. Apparently they knew where that was, but not Goku's house.

"Wait guyth. What if Vegeta'th home?" Frieza said right before they walked in.

"Your not suggesting he can compare to my perfection?" Cell asked.

"Yeah Frieza, we can take him no problem." Buu said.

"Yeah, but what if he break'th the dragon radar?" Frieza asked.

"Hmm, your right. Upon seeing me, he will most certainly become insanely jealous of my perfect face, and break the dragon radar out of anger." Cell said.

"Well, that'th not what I wath thinking, bathically yeth." Frieza said.

"How do we know if he's home or not?" Super Buu asked.

"GAH!" Came the voice of Vegeta.

"What happened?" Came Bulma.

"I stubbed my toe on this piece if junk couch!" Yelled Vegeta. Then there was an explosion.

"VEGETA! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DESTROY IT!" Bulma yelled.

"It deserved it! I am a prince! I deserve respect, even from inanimate objects!" Vegeta said.

"So how do we lure him out?" Buu asked.

"I know!" Frieza said. He then huddles up with Buu and Cell, and started whispering.

**At Goku's**

"GOTEN NOOOO!" Gohan screamed.

"Gohan... goodbye." Goten said. Gohan was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry." Goten said as he moved his piece to jail.

"No! No! Why!" Gohan cried.

"Will you calm down!" Piccolo screamed.

"You were more calm when you were fighting Cell!" He yelled again. He then jumped up.

"Wait a minute, Cell. GOKU I REMEMBER WHY I CAME HERE!" Piccolo yelled.

"Wasn't it to play monopoly?" Goku asked.

"No you fool! It's because Buu and Cell escaped HFIL!" Piccolo yelled.

"Oh and Frieza to." He said calmly.

"I thought I felt there energy the other day." Goku said.

"And there on there way here right now!" Piccolo continued.

"We have to go!" He said.

"But I didn't eat dinner yet." Goku whined.

"GOKU LETS GO!" Piccolo yelled.

"Ugh! Fine! Come on kids." Goku said to Gohan and Goten.

"We'll be right back Chi-chi." Goku said as calm as ever.

"Alright, don't stay out to long. Oh, and don't die again!" Chi-chi said just as calm. The four then flew off.

"So what are we gonna do about Buu, Cell, and Frieza anyway?" Goku asked.

"Were gonna go get Vegeta and Trunks, then take them out." Piccolo said."

"Ohh, were going out! Where are we gonna go?" Goku asked.

"How about Ruby tuesdays?" Gohan suggested.

"I want Mcdonalds!" Goten said.

"No you idiots! I mean were gonna kill them!" Piccolo yelled.

"Why would we kill Vegeta and Trunks?" Goku asked. Piccolo started rubbing his temples. His headache had turned into a migrane.

**With the Nappa Squad**

"Well hello there little... creature." Nappa said to the pink thing. It was a short, slender pink person. It was wearing baggy white pants, and had an antenna. It seemed so familiar to Nappa. Suddenly the pink creature lunged at Nappa and ferociously attacked him.

"EEK! Get it off!" Nappa yelled. Broly walked over and punched the pink thing off Nappa.

"Wait, I remember now!" Nappa said.

"That pink thing, its... Ronald Mcdonald!" Nappa said.

"Actually I think its Majin Buu." Jeice said.

"Majin Buu eh? looks more like a kid Buu to me." Nappa said.

"BROLY NO LIKE KIDS! THEY CRY TO MUCH!" Broly yelled as he powered up to super saiyan. He then lunged at Kid Buu, and was immediantly sent flying back towards his team.

"GRR!" Broly said as he powered up further. He lunged at Kid Buu again, and was once again sent flying back.

"GGRRRRR!" He said as he power up to super saiyan 2.

"He can do that?" Nappa asked. Broly lunged at Kid Buu once again, and was sent flying back towards his team... again. This went on for 20 minutes until Kid Buu got bored and threw Broly 5 miles away.

"I'll take care if this guy!" Recoome yelled. He lunged at Kid Buu, and, well... I can't tell you what happened with the current rating of the story.

"UUHHHG." Recoome said as he crawledd back to his team.

"Ginyu, you ok?" Nappa asked.

"AGGRRR." Was Recoome's reply.

"Uhh, Raditz!" Nappa said sharply.

"Go and distract him so we can escape!" Nappa ordered.

"What! Are you insane!" Raditz yelled.

"GO!" Nappa yelled as he picked Raditz up and threw him at Buu. Just then Broly came back.

"Broly, you ok?" Nappa asked.

"BROLY MAD!" Broly yelled.

"Don't worry Nappa, me and Broly will take care of this guy. While in HFIL I've been training non stop. I bet I'm just as strong as Broly now! Together, we'll take this guy apart!" Ginyu said. He then started powering up.

"Ok, good." Nappa said. Just then, Buu threw a 'broken' Raditz at the team.

"Oh god. Oh god the pain!" Raditz yelled.

"Oh someone just kill me now, please!" Raditz cried. Ginyu then finished powering up.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. You've really gotten strong." Nappa said happily.

"Yup. Come on Broly, lets try out that new pose we've been working on!" Ginyu said happily. Ginyu and Broly stood a few feet away from each other, with there arms outstretched in the other's direction.

"Battle cry!" Ginyu yelled. The two then stood on there toes, and took three steps in the other's direction, while saying 'fuuu'. They both then suddenly pointed there arms in the opposite direction, while saying 'sion!' And then bended sideways and put there two index finger's together, while saying 'HAA!'.

"Bravo, brilliant pose!" Nappa aplauded.

"Thanks, I thought of it all by myself." Ginyu said proudly. Suddenly, Ginyu and Broly's bodies became engulfed in light, and started melding into each other.

"What's happening!" Nappa asked.

"I don't know!" Jeice yelled. Suddenly, there was a big flash of light, and when it faded, niether Ginyu nor Broly were there anymore. But there was someone.

"I" He said. He then posed.

"Am." He said while strinking a different pose.

"BRINYU!" Brinyu yelled while striking another pose. Brinyu seemed to be a combination of Broly and Ginyu. He was purple, had horns, but had Brolt's hair and face.

"WHOA! WHAT HAPPENED?" Nappa asked astounded.

"They... fused." Guldo said.

"Hey, do you guys feel that? Burter asked.

"Yeah, his power. It's incredible!" Nappa said.

"But his name is terrible." Jeice said.

"Oooh!" Buu said amazed. He then flashed a wicked smile.

"You strong, Buu make you dead!" He yelled while attacking. A battle then took place. The fight was so inense, and unbelievably awesome, that trying to write down what happened would cause a break down in my brain, and cause my head to explode! The two fought completely evenly, and it seemed like it could go on forever.

**Back at Capsule corp**

Vegeta was sitting on the floor, because he blew up the couch, watching Chelsea lately_, _when Bulma walked grabbed the remote and quickly changed the channel.

"Oh, uh, hi. I was just looking for the, uh... sports channel." He said while fumbling with the remote. Before Bulma could respond, they each heard a loud voice.

"It's two for one day at TGI Fridays!" Yelled someone from outside. Now, even though he would never admit it, Vegeta really enjoyed life on earth. There were many things he liked. Such as coffee, something that was never heard of on planet Vegeta, he enjoyed televison, but the thing he enjoyed the most, was eating at TGI Fridays. when he heard the strange person from outside yell that, his eyes widened, and he started drooling,

"Who was that?" Bulma asked. Suddenly, Vegeta grabbed Bulma's rist, and flew straight for his favorite Resturant.

"I told you that would work." Frieza said as he, Cell, and Super Buu went inside Capsule corp. They quickly ransacked the house, and found the radar. Unfortunately, they had forgotten about Trunks.

"Hey mom, do you know where-" He stopped as soon as he saw the trio.

"Wh- Buu!" Trunks yelled as he saw Buu.

"And, who are you two!" Trunks asked. The three looked at each other and smiled, they then walked towards Trunks. Slowly at first, and then...


	5. Goku and Raditz

**Author's notes**

**Hopefully Vegeta will be at least a little bit in character this time. lol**

Buu, Cell, and Frieza started walking towards Trunks. He immediately powered up to super saiyan, and charged Frieza. Now, yesterday that attack would at least take the wind out of him, but after training in the hyperbolic time chamber, Frieza was several times stronger then before. He took the blow without even flinching.

"Hehe, that tickled." Frieza said. He then grabbed Trunks by the collar and lifted him up.

"Hey! Let me go!" Trunks yelled.

"What do we do with him?" Frieza asked.

"I'm serious!" Trunks yelled.

"I say we just kill him." Cell said.

"I'm getting mad!" Trunks yelled again.

"Yeah, lets cap this fool." Super Buu added.

"Ok, that's it! Now I'm gonna-" Trunks was unconscious before he finished the sentence.

"Well, we could kill him. Or..." Frieza started.

"Or what?" Cell asked. Frieza smiled evilishly.

**With the Nappa squad**

Brinyu and Kid buu were still in a fierce battle, Raditz watched mesmerized, and everyone else was playing cards.

"Hey, cap'n." Jeice said.

"Yeah?" Nappa asked.

"I've been thinking about our name." Jeice said. Nappa put his cards down.

"Are you suggesting that the name isn't absolutely perfect?" Nappa asked angrily.

"Well cap'n, it's just not catchy." Jeice said.

"OH YEAH! AND WHAT WOULD YOU SUGGEST!" Nappa screamed.

"Well, how about team 8 star? Ya'know, cause there's eight of us." Jeice suggested.

"Shut up Jeice, no ones gonna get that joke!" Nappa ordered.

"Yes sir." Jeice said sheepishly.

"DO YOU GUYS SEE THIS!" Raditz screamed.

"THIS FIGHT, IT'S... incredible." Raditz said.

"Yeah Raditz me to." Nappa said not even listening. Suddenly an intense light surrounded Brinyu, and just like that, Brinyu was gone. In his place was Ginyu and Broly.

"WTF JUST HAPPENED!" Ginyu screamed.

"Did you actually say wtf? Why not just say what the-" Broly was cut off by a kick from Kid Buu. Kid Buu continued to murder Broly while Ginyu was lost in thought.

"I don't get it. It's like we... fused or something!" He thought.

"Could my poses really be _that _epic?" He thought.

"For god sake help me!" Broly screamed.

"Huh? Oh yeah right." Ginyu said. He flew over to join the fight.

**With Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo**

"Are we there yet?" Goten asked.

"No." Goku said.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"SHUT UP!" Piccolo yelled.

"Jeez Piccolo you don't have to be so loud." Goten said. Piccolo really wanted to die. Really. He was contemplating the best way to do so, when he felt an old, familiar chi. 4 to be exact. And 5 unfamiliar ones.

"Wh-? It can't be." He said.

"What can't be Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"Follow me." He said as he took a sharp turn.

"Huh? Piccolo wait! Vegeta's house is that way!" Goku called. Piccolo ignored him and went on his way. Goku and the boys followed. They soon arrived at a field where an intense battle was taking place. That's when Goku felt the familiar chi as well. But, where Piccolo only recognized 4 of them, Goku recognized 8 of them. Gohan recognized all of them. And Goten recognized only 1.

"What in the world... it's Raditz! And Nappa, and the ginyu force, and Buu!" Goku exclaimed.

"The Ginyu what?" Piccolo asked.

"A bunch of incredibly flamboyant warriors." Gohan explained.

"We met them on Namek, before you arrived." He continued.

"And Buu's here to!" Goten exclaimed.

"But how?" Goku asked.

"Well, I guess when Buu, Cell, and Frieza escaped, everyone else followed." Piccolo said.

"So what do we do?" Gohan asked.

"We have to be incredibly careful. There's no telling how strong they got in HFIL. And, we also don't know what there doing. So lower your power, and be qu-"

"I'm gonna go say hi to my brother!" Goku said excitedly.

"Goku wait!" Piccolo yelled. But he was already gone.

"RADIIIITZ!" Goku yelled.

"What in the world? OH MY GOODNESS!" Raditz yelled once he saw and open armed Goku about to bum rush him.

"BROOOOTHERRR!" Yelled Goku.

"NO! Stay away!" Raditz yelled while running. But it was no use, Goku was far faster then him. Goku dived, head first, right on top of Raditz, and gave him a suffocating bear hug.

"Oh god let me go!" Raditz huffed out. He could barely breath with the hug.

"I've missed you! Ok, well not really. But thats only because you were evil, and tried to kill me, and my son. But I forgive you! Because I know your good now!" Goku said happily.

"Oh no its him!" Burter said upon seeing Goku. That's when Goku noticed everyone else.

"Hey, I remember you guys!" Goku said as he dropped an unconscious Raditz.

"Your those guys from Namek! And your Nappa! And your Broly! And your Kid Buu!" Goku's smile dropped.

"EEK! It's Buu!" Goku screamed.

"How did you guys even escape HFIL?" Goku asked.

"Well, Super Buu, Cell, and Frieza found the exit, we just followed em through it." Jeice explained.

"Hmm, ok. At least your the only ones." Goku said. This was followed by an awkward silence.

"You guys were the only ones, right?" Goku asked.

"Well, not really." Nappa said.

"Well, who else is there!" Goku asked getting a little nervous.

"Welllll... everyone." Nappa said while covering his face. He was anticipating a punch, but was pleasantly surprised by Goku's actions.

"Everyone?" Goku asked himself.

"Then that means... MY DAD ESCAPED TO!" Goku yelled happily. Raditz was just starting to wake up now.

"Oh, what happ- OH GOD NOT AGAIN!" He yelled as Goku ran towards him again. Goku gave him another bear hug, this one even tighter then before.

"Raditz! Were finally gonna meet our dad!" Goku yelled.

"My ribs!" Raditz coughed out. Just then, Piccolo, Gohan, and Goten arrived.

"GOHAAAAAN! GOTEEEEN!" Goku screamed.

"WHAT!" The boys screamed in unison.

"Your gonna meet your grandaddy!" Goku said. He was happier then ever.

"KAKAROT!" Broly screamed. He then charged Goku.

"OOOHH CRA-" Goku screamed as Broly tackled him to the ground. Luckily, Goku was still holding Raditz, and he broke the fall.

"Kick his ass Broly!" Nappa said happily. Goku then transformed into super saiyan 3, and kicked Broly off.

"Haha! Broly, you may be the legendary super saiyan, but theres no way you can stop a super saiyan 3!" Goku said proudly. Broly then transformed into super saiyan 3.

"Aww crap." Goku said before being tackled by Broly, again. But Raditz, who was still on the ground writhing in pain, broke the fall, again.

"Why didn't he do that to fight Buu!" Nappa asked. He then remembered Buu.

"Hey, where is Buu anyway?" Nappa asked. He turned around and found Kid Buu sleeping on the ground.

"Aww, isn't that just the cutest thing!" Nappa said.

"Yeah, he looks... normal." Jeice said. He and Nappa then went in for a closer look.

"Aww, he's so cute. He looks so peaceful." Nappa said with a smile.

"Yeah, ya'know, maybe there is good in him." Jeice said. Just then Kid Buu woke up and attacked Jeice.

"AHHH! GET IT OFF!" Jeice screamed.

"Aww, thats so cute. Just look at them play." Nappa said.

"GET IT OFF ME! OH GOD THE PAIN!" Jeice screamed. Meanwhile, Broly was in the process of murdering Goku, and Piccolo, Gohan, and Goten were playing cards with the ginyu force, minus Jeice.

"Hey, how did you die anyway? You were turned into a frog, but you were never actually killed." Gohan said to Ginyu.

"Yeah, but I was killed when Kid Buu destroyed the earth." Ginyu explained.

"Oh." Gohan said.

"Why won't anyone help me!" Goku and Jeice screamed in unison.

**At Hercules house**

Meanwhile, Buu, Cell, and Frieza were sneaking into Hercules house. They needed a computer, and his house was the only place they could think of. They rang the doorbell to see if anyone was home, and Buu opened up.

"Hello?" He said while opening it. Buu, Cell, and Frieza were hiding in a nearby bush.

"Hmph." Buu said angrily before slamming the door.

"Tho what do we do now?" Frieza asked.

"We go in there an kick his ass." Super Buu said.

"No, unacceptable. My perfect hands can not touch the likes of someone who is not as prefect as me." Cell said.

"Well that's ok, I can take him out my self." Super Buu said.

"No, you see, by gracing you with my presence, you have to become perfect. Not as perfect as me, but perfect none the less." Cell said.

"Just by being next to you!" Super Buu asked.

"Yes, just by being next to me. Man, I'm amazing aren't I?" Cell asked. When no one answered hie just continued.

"So, none of us can touch him. We'll have to sneak in." Cell said.

"Yo man, just let me take him out!" Super Buu complained.

"NO! I FORBID IT!" Cell boomed.

"Ok! Jeez man, relax." Super Buu said.

"Follow me guyth." Frieza said. He led the two to the back of Hercules house, and they all flew up to a nearby window. Cell used his tail to silently cut a hole in the glass, but unfortunately forgot to catch it when it fell. The glass fell to the floor and shattered, creating a loud noise.

"Who's in here!" Hercule said as he barged in. Upon noticing Buu and Cell, and froze in place.

"Oh no, OH NO! It's bad Buu! And Cell! And some gay guy!" Hercule thought.

"Mr. Satan! Nice to see again." Cell said. Hercule started panicking.

"Uh, ooh, err... BUU!" He called. Suddenly, good Buu appeared.

"Leave Hercule, ALONE!" Buu yelled.

"Ay bro, whats happening." Super Buu said to his 'brother'.

"What do you want!" Hercule asked.

"We just want to uthe your computer! Jeeth." Frieza said.

"Fine, take the thing!" Hercule said. Super Buu then violently ripped the computer out of the wall.

"Thanks." He said while he and his friends flew away. Hercule was still in shock, and good Buu was wondering what the bed tasted like. Pretty soon, Buu, Cell, and Frieza landed somewhere in the forest.

"So how do we turn this thing on?" Cell asked. Frieza shrugged.

"I thought you was supposed to be prefect at everything." Buu said.

"I am! It's just..." Cell said.

"Just what?" Super Buu asked.

"Just... SHUT UP BUU!" Cell yelled.

"Why don't we athk Hercule how to turn it on?" Frieza suggested. They all flew back to Hercules house.

"EEK! What do you want now!" Hercule asked.

"How do we turn this thing on?" Cell asked.

"You've gotta plug it into an electrical outlet!" Hercule said.

"Oh." Cell said. The three then flew away again.

_A few minutes later_

Buu, Cell, and Frieza flew back to Hercules house.

"What now!' Hercule yelled.

"Whats an electrical outlet?" Cell asked.

"GAH! Gimme that!" Hercule said as he grabbed the computer. He placed it back on the desk where it originally was, and plugged it in.

"There!" He yelled.

"Thank you!" Frieza said cheerfully. Once it finished loading, the front page came up. The screensaver was a picture of Hercule.

"Good, now tell us. How do we use this 'photoshop' I hear about?" Cell asked.

"What do you even want to do anyway?" Hercule asked. Frieza leaned in and whispered something to Hercule.

"What! That's terrible! I'm not gonna help you do that to Trunks!" Hercule yelled. Super Buu casually blew a hole in the ceiling.

"What I meant to say was, I'd love to help you!" Hercule said. So after a few minutes, the task was complete. Hercule printed out the picture, Buu, Cell, and Frieza thanked him kindly, and then they flew off.

"Finally, there gone!" Hercule said. He then turned to good Buu.

"That was a close one, right Buu?" He asked. There was no response.

"Buu? Buu! Don't eat the bed!" Hercule yelled.

**Author's notes**

**A pretty eventful chapter. Buu, Cell, and Frieza got the dragon radar, and there going to do something to Trunks. What there going to do will be revealed in the next chapter. Also, I'm thinking of having Bardock, and king Vegeta in the next chapter, what do you think?**


	6. The ultimate battle

**Author's notes**

**Sorry about the delay, but I've been working on another story. It's a Marvel Vs Capcom one, so check it out if your interested.**

**The Nappa squad**

Goku was still getting mauled by Broly, and Jeice was still getting mauled by Kid Buu. Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, and the Ginyu force had gotten bored of cards and were trying to think of something else to do.

"We could help my dad?" Goten suggested.

"Nah, he'll be fine." Piccolo said.

"OH DEAR LORD HELP!" Goku screamed.

"We could help Jeice." Burter suggested.

"Nah, he'll be fine." Piccolo said.

"P-PLEASE HELP!" Jeice screamed.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Guldo asked.

"Hmm..." Piccolo started thinking.

"Got it." He said as he stood up. He used his magic materialization move, and created a small stage. He stood on top of the stage, fully equipped with a microphone, and looked down. A beat the started up, and Piccolo dramatically ripped off his cape. He held the mic tight with two hands, took in a deep breath, and...

"Stop! In the name of love!

Before you break my heart!" He sang while everyone watched in awe. All except Jeice, Kid Buu, Goku, and Broly. Piccolo sang various songs well into the night. The full moon was out by the time he started singing P.S. I love you, and Goku and Jeice were still getting mauled. Broly ended up throwing Goku on the ground, and stepped on his back. Suddenly his tale grew back. (Like in the tree of might!)

"Huh? What..." Broly was confused.

"Huh? M-my tail." Goku mumbled out. He was barely alive, and rolled over. He had lost much energy, and couldn't maintain his super saiyan 3 form. He ended up falling back to the original super saiyan state. That's when he saw it. The full moon. His eyes grew wide, and I think you know what happened next.

"Treasure these words till were toge- huh?" Piccolo stopped midway through the song as he noticed Goku.

"Ya oh." He said as Goku started growing. He got bigger and bigger and bigger, and harrier and harrier and harrier. But his hair wasn't brown, it was blonde. Like a super saiyan.

"ROAR!" Goku yelled as his transformation was complete. Even Kid Buu stopped to witness it. Goku continued to roar and stomp around, while Broly tried to sneak away. He had almost done it to.

"Broly where you going? Your gonna miss it!" Guldo said. Goku then looked down and saw Broly. He fired a mouth blast that completely disintegrated him.

"BROLY!" Nappa screamed. He ran over to where Broly should of been.

"No, no, NOOOOO!" Nappa screamed.

"He was my best friend!" Nappa cried.

"He was?" Burter asked. Nappa started crying. But he was angry. His fists clenched, he grinded his teeth, and his mustache began to flash blonde. He stood up, and looked directly at Goku.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your LIIIIIIIFE!" He yelled as he charged Goku. His mustache was now blonde, indicating he was a super saiyan.

"So thats what it looks like." Gohan said. He had always wondered what the bald Nappa would look like in super saiyan form. But, even with his newfound power, Goku easily squatted him away. He landed hard on the ground, and looked up. That's when he to saw the full moon. He ended up turning into a golden great ape, and started to fight Goku on even ground.

"How can they be even? My dads a super saiyan 3, he's just a 1." Goten asked.

"Because when Goku transformed into the ape, he was only in his super saiyan 1 form." Piccolo explained. Everyone continued to watch the fight. It was mesmerizing. Even more so then the Brinyu vs Kid Buu fight. Raditz's head ended up exploding from the awesomeness, ending his return to the living world, along with Broly. The two monkeys seemed to be fighting at a standstill, and Goku knew it. So, he ended up transforming into a super saiyan 2 great ape. His fur grew even more, and electricity crackled all around him. He easily dominated Nappa. Goku charged in, and threw a punch. Nappa tried to catch it, but was unable to hold back the force, and was hit. He fell down, and was then blasted with a mouth blast. It seemed like the end of Nappa, until he noticed something on the ground. It was Raditz's headless corpse. The shock of seeing his two best friends die, caused him to turn into a super saiyan 2 great ape, and the fight went on, even awesomer then before.

"I wanna fight to!" Goten yelled. He then went super saiyan, and repeatedly punched himself in the back.

"Goten no!" Piccolo yelled. But it was to late. Goten managed to hit the right spot, and his tail grew back. Well, it didn't really grow _back _since that was the first time it was there. But nonetheless, he turned into a great ape as well. The sudden extreme power increase also cause Goten to turn into a super saiyan two, making him even with Nappa and Goku.

"I don't wanna be alone!" Gohan yelled as he charged up. But, as we all know he can't go super saiyan anymore. But his ultimate form was still enough to keep up with the other's and he punched himself in the back as well, and went great ape. But he wasn't golden, since he wasn't a super saiyan. But he didn't need to be, he still dominated over everyone else thanks to his ultimate Gohan form. Goku knew this, and went super saiyan 3 great ape, and was now even with Gohan.

"This is insane!" Guldo yelled.

"This is madness!" Burter yelled.

"No, this is SPARDA!" Piccolo screamed. He then charged in on a combat high, and started fighting. But was quickly swatted away.

"GODDAMIT!" He yelled as he flew away.

**With Buu, Cell, and Frieza**

Meanwhile, Buu, Cell, and Frieza were in the process of renting a motel room.

"Ok, so that's three people for one nite, you having some kinda party?" The man asked.

"You could say that." Cell said.

"Hehe, mind if I join?" He asked.

"Eww! No! Your grody!" Frieza said.

"Will it be cash or credit?" He asked, ignoring Frieza. Buu blew a hole in the wall.

"Oh you have a coupon for one free nite. Go ahead." The man said. He handed them a key to their room, and they walked off. They soon got in their room, and huddled around the TV.

"It should be on any minute." Cell said. Just as he said that, the news came on.

"Hello, this the 11 a clock news. Todays top story, is the CEO of capsule corp working with terrorists?" The lady asked as a picture of a poorly photoshopped picture of Trunks shaking Osama bin Laden's hand came up. Buu, Cell, and Frieza all burst out laughing.

"I-I can't believe they believed us!" Super Buu yelled.

"Yes, they are quite foolish. But what do you expect from someone who isn't me?" Cell asked.

"Yeah, there all dummy'th." Frieza added. They all continued to laugh uncontrollably, and the man at the desk started getting horny.

**Back at the battle**

The fourway Oozaru battle was still raging on. Goku and Gohan were exchanging blows while Nappa and Goten were mouth blasting each other. It had been a few hours since Piccolo left, and he had finally returned. With all seven dragon balls!

"Hey, look!" Burter said apon seeing Piccolo.

"Finding these things was a bitch." Piccolo said.

"Bulma lost her original dragon radar, so I had to use the old one. It barely worked, but at least I found them." Piccolo said. He then placed all the balls on the ground, said the magic words, and up came Shenron. The mystical, immortal dragon rised, in all it's glory. It was a magnificent sight.

"I, am Shenron!" Shenron boomed.

"Speak your wish, n-" He stopped upon seeing Piccolo.

"Oh god, it's you. Where are your friends? Doesn't anyone else ever find these damn things?" He said, reffering tofour way the dragon balls.

"I wish I could turn into a great ape!" Piccolo yelled.

"Whatever." Shenron said. Piccolo suddenly grew a tail.

"HELL YEAH!" He yelled as he looked at the moon. He started growing, and was soon a great ape, but with green fur. He charged into battle.

"You still have one wish left." Shenron said bordly.

"I wish for 3 more wishes!" Jeice said.

"You can't do that!" Shenron yelled.

"We won't let you leave until you do it!" Burter yelled.

"Gah! Whatever!" Shenron said.

"Since you used one wish to wish for 3 more wishes, you only have 3." Shenron said.

"Hmm, what should I wish for?" Jeice thought. Piccolo then got thrown back and landed on top of Jeice, crushing him.

"Looks like Piccolo's not strong enough to keep up with them." Burter said.

"I wish Piccolo was as strong as Goku and Gohan!" Recoome yelled.

"Done." Shenron said. A large can of spinach then appeared right in front of Piccolo. He opened it, ate it all in one bight, then flexed his newly acquired muscles. He ran in, and started fighting Goku and Gohan.

"I wish Nappa and Goten were both super saiyan 3's!" Burter said. Nappa and Goten's fur then extended, and they started fighting Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo.

"I wish we had 3 more wishes again!" Guldo said.

"You gotta be kidding me! Fine!" Shenron yelled angrily.

"I wish Raditz, Broly, and Jeice were all alive again!" Ginyu said.

"Well, they were all killed by great apes, so I guess I can do it." Shenron said. Raditz, Broly, and Jeice then reappeared.

"I wish Raditz and Broly had there tales back!" Jeice called. The two saiyans tales then grew back.

"RAH!" Broly yelled as he powered up to legendary super saiyan 3. He then transformed into a legendary super saiyan 3 golden great ape, and took on every other great ape at once, and one. Raditz to turned into a great ape, but was quickly punched aside.

"Hmm, looks like there power levels aren't even. The fight isn't cool anymore." Burter said sadly.

"I wish they were all as strong as Broly!" Buu yelled.

"IT CAN TALK!" Ginyu screamed. Raditz's fur then grew, and turned golden. All 7 great apes were now completely even.

"Finally!" Shenron yelled. He then disappeared and the dragon balls scattered everywhere.

"Now this is a fight!" Burter said happily.

**At TGI Fridays**

Vegeta and Bulma were STILL there. Bulma had begged Vegeta to leave, but Vegeta wasn't leaving until there was no more food in the restaurant. He had threatened all the employees, and they all stayed until very late.

"Mmm, god this chicken is good." Vegeta said.

"Umm, s-sir?" The terrified waitress said.

"What?" Vegeta asked without taking his eyes off the chicken.

"I'm s-s-sorry, but there's absolutely no f-food left." She said.

"All right then just bring the check." He said. The waitress literally ran away. She soon came back with the check.

"Thank you." Vegeta said as he took it in hand. He read it, and handed it back to her.

"I'm sorry miss there must be some mistake, both of our order's were accounted for, but we came for the two for one." Vegeta said.

"Umm, sir. Today isn't two for one day." The waitress said. Vegeta's head snapped back.

"...What?" He asked.

"Today isn't the two for one day." The waitress said on the verge of a heart attack. Vegeta's face turned red, and smoke started coming from his ears.

"GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHH!" He screamed as he flew through the roof.

"WHO TOLD ME IT WAS! WHERE ARE YOU!" Vegeta yelled from the sky. He was looking for the person who told him it was two for one day. He hadn't seen the person, but he'd recognize there voice.

"So no ones talking eh? Well then, TAKE TH-" Vegeta was preparing a large energy ball, when he suddenly felt an incredibly large ki.

"What in the world? Who on earth could that be?" He asked himself. Each ki was familiar, but he refused to believe it.

"No, it can't be them. It's not possible." He said as he flew in the ki's direction.

"Vegeta wait! You come back here right now!" Bulma yelled, but to no avail.

**At the fight**

The seven way Oozaru battle was still raging on, and none of the fighter's seemed at all tired.

"Do you realize how much how much money we could make off this!" Burter yelled. Just then Vegeta arrived.

"Vegeta! Nice to see ya buddy. Come take a seat and watch the show!" Ginyu said.

"WHAT! The Ginyu force! What are you doing here!" He asked. He then noticed the various great apes.

"And who are they! And- and-" Vegeta didn't know what to say.

"Calm down, I'll explain everything." Guldo said.

_Later_

"And that's everything." Guldo said as he finished his long tail.

"WHAT! This can't be! I was already far behind kakarott, but now... I'll never catch up!" Vegeta thought.

"And not only is he stronger then me, but so are his two brats! Mere children! And the Namekian to! And Broly! Nappa two, I can't believe this!" Vegeta yelled in his mind. That's when he remembered what Guldo said.

"_So now there all great apes. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Broly, Piccolo, Nappa, and Raditz!" _Is what he said. Vegeta stumbled back.

"No, no this can't be. This can't possibly be!" He yelled.

"No, no, NOOOOOOO!" He screamed.

"It's bad enough to have Kakaroot be more powerful then me, but RADITZ TO!" He yelled.

"No, not Raditz! Anyone but him! I CAN NOT BE WEAKER THEN RADITZ!" I screamed. Vegeta suddenly went super saiyan, then super saiyan 2, then, suddenly, his hair grew exponentally, and his eye brows disappeared. Vegeta had become a super saiyan 3. He repeatedly punched himself in the back, and soon his tail grew back. He looked at the moon, and he to turned into a golden great ape. He charged into the fight, but even with his super saiyan 3, was still outmatched.

"Guy's, if all 8 of them fight we could become millionaires!" Jeice yelled.

"Yeah but Vegeta's totally outclassed. There all just beating on him now." Burter said.

"Then we'll have to do something about that!" Jeice said.

"What?" Guldo asked.

"The dragon balls!" Jeice said excitedly.

"But we already used them, and we can't use them again for a year." Ginyu said.

"Oh don't worry, I've already thought of a way around that." Jeice said happily.

**Author's notes**

**Hmm, I wonder what Jeice's plan is? The next chapter will be solely about the Ginyu force, and then the one after that will hopefully have Bardock and King Vegeta. Now, how fast the next chapter comes depends. If I get so much as one review, I'll get started on it right away. But if I don't get any, I won't be motivated enough to start it, so it's your decision.**


	7. Ginyu FAIL

**Author's notes**

**And finally, ANOTHER CHAPTER! It's been awhile, I know, but better late then never. This one is all about the Ginyu Force. Sounds good in theory, but lets see if I can pull it off.**

"Oh don't worry, I've already thought of a way around that." Jeice said happily. The rest of the Ginyu force patiently waited for his idea. But Jeice just stood there smiling like an idiot.

"... Well?" Burter finally asked.

"We just have to use the Namekian dragon balls!" Jeice yelled.

"Oh, I see." Burter said.

"Are you out of your mind you dolt! How are we supposed to get to Namek!" Burter yelled.

"Uhh, guys, it's actually called new Namek, since Frieza blew up the old one." Recoome said.

"Shut up you idiot!" Burter yelled. Recoome nearly stumbled back at that remark.

"Wh-what did you call me?" He asked in shock.

"I called you an idiot!" Burter repeated. Recoome clenched his teeth, he formed fists in his hands, fire was in his eyes.

"Uh oh." Burter said.

"You... don't... call... me... AN IDIOT!" Recoome yelled. Burter froze in place as his life flashed before his eyes. Recoome on the other hand, fell to the ground and started weeping.

"Wh-wh-why did you say that! I th-thought we were friends! Waaaaahhh!" Recoome cried.

"Aww man. Look what you did Burter!" Jeice yelled.

"Jerk!" Guldo added.

"Your cold man." Ginyu said sharply.

"Wh-I-but he..." Burter didn't know what to say.

"I don't want to be your friend anymore!" Recoome wailed.

"There there Recoome, it'll be all right." Ginyu said softly. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound, as Vegeta fell to the ground, unmoving. All the other great apes cheered violently and danced around. The ginyu force just started at Vegeta for a few minutes.

"...Oh crap I think he's dead." Ginyu suddenly said.

"Well that sucks." Guldo added.

"Hey, what happened to Kid Buu?" Jeice asked. Everyone started looking around.

"Hmm, I don't know." Burter said.

"Shut up Burter! We still don't like you!" Jeice yelled. Burter looked down and tried to make himself as small as possible.

_At the motel_

Super Buu, Cell, and Frieza were still laughing maniacally at Trunks, when suddenly Super Buu stopped. His face became serious, and his antenna stood upright.

"Ahaha, wh-what is the matter Buu?" Cell asked.

"My Buu senses are tingling!" Buu yelled as he violently flew out the window.

_At Hercule's house_

"Buu! How many times do I have to tell ya not to eat the TV!" Hercule yelled.

"Oops, sorry." Boo said. Suddenly his antenna stood upright, and his face became much more serious.

"My Buu senses are tingling!" Buu yelled as he to violently flew out the window.

_Somewhere_

Kid Buu stood all alone, in an open field. Just then, Super Buu arrived, quickly followed by Majin Buu. The three Buu's just stood there staring at each other. Each of them had a strange expression on their face, and they just continued to stare. It was a very calm moment, the only sound was that of the wind.

"..." Said Kid Buu.

"..." Said Super Buu.

"..." Said Majin Buu.

"CANDY!" Each buu suddenly yelled in unison.

"CANDY CANDY CANDY"

"CANDY CANDY"

"CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CHOCOLATE!"

"CAKE!"

"PUDDING!" They all screamed as they flew back into the city to full fill there desires.

_Back with the Ginyu force_

"Alright, so here's the plan. We sneak into Capsule corp, steal a spaceship and the dragon radar, and use that to get to Namek!" Burter said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ginyu said.

_At capsule corp_

"Ok, everyone be very quiet." Ginyu said.

"Alright cap'n." Jeice said.

"WHAT!" Ginyu asked.

"Who's out there?" Came a voice. Suddenly the door of the Capsule corp building opened to reveal Bulma.

"Hmm, I know someones out there, you'd better leave now! My husbands a super saiyan!" She threatened as she slammed the door shut.

"Jeice you fool! I said be quiet!" Ginyu whispered.

"But you were the one who-"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ginyu screamed.

"Ok, that's it! You pervs are gonna get it now!" Bulma yelled from inside.

"Great, just great! Look what you did Jeice!" Ginyu said.

"Trunks! Get down here now!" Bulma yelled. No answer.

"Trunks, don't make me go up there!" Bulma threatened.

"OH! Of all the nerve..." Bulma muttered as she walked upstairs.

"Trunks, why won't you answer me!" Bulma asked as she opened the door, to reveal 20-something year old Trunks, sobbing on the bed.

"Trunks? Why are you crying?" Bulma asked, her mood immediately changed.

"T-t-the news p-people said I was a-a terrorist, and now everyone hates meeeeee! WHAAAAA!" Trunks cried.

"UGH! Trunks stop being a baby and go beat up the pervs outside!" Bulma ordered.

"F-fine." Trunks said as he wiped his running nose on his sleeve and went downstairs. He opened the front door and walked outside.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Yes?" Came a voice from inside a bush.

"Guldo you idiot shut up!" Jeice said.

"What'd I do?" Guldo asked.

"You're not supposed to answer him you idiot!" Burter almost yelled.

"Well I'm just being polite." Guldo defended.

"Polite? Polite! I'll show you polite you little-"

"Umm, hello?" Trunks suddenly interrupted.

"Oh man! Run for it men!" Ginyu commanded as the five of them ran away. Trunks, who had never met the Ginyu force before, was very confused when a large purple thing with horns, an obese green thing, some red dude, an oversized man with orange hair, and some purple snake man thing ran out of the bushes.

"..." He said. He then turned around, and went back inside to pretend the whole thing never happened.

"_Pant pant pant_ that was a close one." Recoome said.

"Yeah..." Burter added. They were all very tired and panting very loudly. It was dark, so you couldn't see much, but you could hear there panting a mile away. Just then, some hobo walked up to them.

"Sounds like a party's going on here, hehe." He said.

"Eww." Jeice said.

"Go away, we don't like you." Burter said.

"Aww." The hobo said as he sadly walked away.

"All I wanted was a friend, I don't have any friends. No one likes me..." The hobo said. The Ginyu force started to feel bad.

"Well... all right, we'll be your friend's." Ginyu said.

"Really! Oh right!" The hobo said as he jumped into Ginyu's arms.

"Eww eww eww eww eww eww!" Ginyu said repeatedly as he held the man as far away as possible.

_In Satan City'_

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Screamed a woman.

"Oh god, oh god please no!" Came one man's voice. Complete chaos was ensuing, people were running around trampling each other, buildings were on fire, death around every corner.

"Mommy? Mommy?" A little girl holding a teddy bear kept repeating. She was lost, as were many other people.

"Mr. Satan! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUU!" Someone screamed. Meanwhile, Hercule Satan was in his attic, watching what was going on, on the news, and sucking his thumb.

"Ooooh, what's going on out there? What should I do! I can't save everyone, where on earth is Goku!" Hercule said. The city was in complete ruins, and what was the cause you ask? It was the three Buu's, and their quest for candy.

"Mmm, Buu like lolley pops." Majin Buu said.

"Tell me about it." Super Buu added.

"AHEHEHEHE!" Kid Buu laughed.

**Author's notes**

**And another chapter is over! At last! Again, I'm really sorry it took so long, the problem was I was having trouble making it funny, so I couldn't publish it. As it turns out making the Ginyu force funny is harder then it seems. The chapter's should defidently come out quicker from now on.**


End file.
